The present invention relates to a device for holding a helically wound wire resistor of a wire-wound type potentiometer.
A prior art device for holding such a helically wound wire resistor in a wire-wound type potentiometer has been produced by injection molding as a cylindrical body made of a resin, the inner surface of which is formed with a helical groove adapted to receive and hold therein the helical resistor.
In producing such a cylindrical body by injection molding, however, the cylindrical body must be rotated about its longitudinal axis along the helical groove formed in the inner surface thereof when the same is to be removed from the metallic mold after the injection molding thereby resulting in a complicated construction of the mold while a long time is required for removing the completed cylindrical body from the mold after the injection molding. Further, a long time is required for assembling the helical resistor in the cylindrical body, because the resistor must be rotated about its longitudinal axis along the helical groove of the cylindrical body. Thus, the production of the cylindrical body and the assembling thereof with the helical resistor require very troublesome operations and a high cost.